1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method, system, and program for retaining versions of files.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users may maintain copies of different versions of a file in order to allow the user to revert back to a previous version, such as versions between scheduled backups. The user may have to install a storage management application to manage versions of a file. Such storage management applications typically utilize customized graphical user interfaces (GUIs) and application program interfaces (APIs) to interface with the operating system to perform version management related operations. Users may have to undergo significant training to learn to use these different application programs, which are often complex, especially in enterprise computing environments, to manage saved versions of a document.